


Something About Harvey

by iantowuv



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: Nick finds out Harvey is gay, Caliabn finds out Harvey is gay. Things ensue and feelings are questioned.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Caliban
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey was in his room drawing like he usually does. He’d imagined a few interesting things before, and thanks to the world of Sabrina. He saw some things he couldn’t even think of as real. Before the revelation of her witch heritage, his world consisted of Glendale. The town from one end to another without seeing anything interesting. Now he literally had gone to Hell and back.

But the most interesting thing on his mind as of current was Nicolas Scratch. The handsome warlock, who was known as the best of the young warlocks. Harvey pictures him and his flawless body, the way his hair fell down on his face. Harvey got so hard thinking about it even for a horny teenager.

Harvey was grateful to have friends like Sabrina, Theo, and Roz. Even more so when he revealed his attraction to men. Having dated Sabrina and Roz, he worried they would hate him. Accused him of playing with their hearts. But they didn’t, they expressed support and love for him like always.

Friday nights they would meet at one of their houses to hang out. This Friday they were going to Theos. Harvey was happy for him meeting a guy who cared about him. Robin was weird, but the important thing is he cared for him. Harvey found himself putting his sketchbook closer to his chest. It made him feel better for some reason.

“Kinkle, don’t you know it’s dangerous to go through the woods alone?” Harvey slowly turned around.  
“Nick, I don’t want any trouble. So just tell me what you want.”  
“Come on Kinkle, you and the band got me out of hell. Granted you helped send me there. So there’s a tick for tack that’s got to happen before we’re square.” Nick said, stepping a bit closer to Harvey. 

Nick had never been this close before. He really had pretty eyes, Harvey wrapped himself around his sketchbook more. Nick saw this action, and tried to grab it. Harvey reacted quickly, and dodged the grab.

“Kinkle, is there some dirty drawings you don’t want me to see.”  
“No, Scratch it’s my stuff leave it alone.” All of a sudden his fingers pressed into a fist, as his sketchbook disappeared. Nick had it in his hand, and began to flip through it. Harvey made a move toward him, but Nick made a gesture. Harvey was unable to move.

“Kinkle, don’t be shy. You’re allowed your pleasures. Let’s see what naughty drawings you play with yourself- is this me?” Nick had found the drawing that Harvey did of him. In the drawing he was wearing a clearly fictional piece of armor that defined all his muscles. The satanic star on the breast place was scratched, and on the floor the Dark Lord’s severed head. Nick’s attention was broken when he heard a strangled moan. Harvey was able to move again, now that Nick's attention and thus the spell was broken. Their eyes met, Harvey’s face was sullen.

“Kinkle, I didn’t know that you liked me so much. Maybe I’ll make your dreams come true. Or make you jealous of Sabrina” Nick laughed.  
“You’re an ass! Fuck you!” Harvey shouted before he turned and ran off in the opposite direction not caring where he was going. Only that it was away from there. Nick followed, dropping the sketch book.  
“Harvey wait!”

From behind a tree, a muscular blonde man walked up to pick up the sketch book. But he was more than a man, he was a sculpture of pure beauty and sin. Caliabn Prince of Hell, made from Clay. 

Having broken Sabrina's spell, he found Hell was taken from him. So he traveled to Earth to take from her. But he didn’t want to take just anything, but what was most precious. Caliban flipped through the pages, and as he landed on a page. Evil thoughts started forming in his head.

Harvey hadn’t realized how much time had passed since the encounter in the forest. It was two hours later that he finally looked at his phone. His friends had been texting him. Considering all the things that had happened, it was understandable why they would be worried.

“Sabrina:Are you okay? We’re all wondering what happened.”  
“Harvey: yeah sorry I wasn’t feeling well.”  
“Sabrina: did something happen?”  
“Harvey:no, I’m just going to go home.”  
“Sabrina: where were you if you weren’t home?”

Harvey didn’t respond, there was too much going on today.

Saturday morning came, and the night before was a blur slowly turning into something solid. He wondered did Nick know now, or was it just boyish teasing stemming from surprised admiration.  
-  
There was a knock at the front door. Sabrina went to answer it as she was taking a bite of toast.  
“Hey, Nick how are you? Come on in.”  
“Thanks Sabrina.”  
“What’s up, you haven’t been by in a while.”  
“I want to talk about Harvey.”  
“What in heaven did you do to him?! I knew something was wrong!”

-  
Harvey walked along the path tracing the way he went last night. It was most likely hopeless, and he didn’t want to ask Nick. Maybe he would be nice enough to return it on his own. But Harvey knows the word nice and Nick doesn't mix. He reaches an unfamiliar clearing, where randomly stood a statue of a man, covered suggestively by a sheet of fabric. Harvey walked up to it, it was so life-like and delicate. The face almost seemed familiar. Harvey reached out and stroked the face.

All of a sudden the statue came to life and grabbed him, the stone skin became flesh and then he recognized the face.

“Fuck, I thought you were trapped in hell Caliban.”  
“I didn’t know you were interested in men. Guess we’re both learning stuff now.” He smiled. He gave Harvey’s hand a kiss, which seemed to shock and ease him. He blushed as Caliban returned his hand to him.  
“I guess admiring a statue of a man was pretty obvious.”  
“Don’t be shy, it’s nice being admired.”  
“I mean you’re beautiful and I’m just..”  
“Harvey you are more than just, you’re brave, handsome, loyal, and talented.”  
“I’m not ..”  
“No, but you are. No one but the most talented could capture my likeness.” He held up a sketch of himself.  
“What? Fuck did everyone see my sketchbook?”  
“Please, don’t be upset. I found it on the ground and was curious. Here I return it to you.” Magically the sketch book appeared in his hand. He gave it back to Harvey.

“You found it on the ground?”  
“Yes, and I’m glad I found it. Something like this is a treasure.” Harvey blushed.  
“Would you like to get tea or something?”  
“Yes, I'd like to spend time with you. Lead the way.” Caliban began to walk, but Harvey stopped him with a hand on Caliban’s chiseled chest.  
“Wait, you can’t walk around wearing a sheet.”   
“Would this be better?” The sheet disappeared, and he was naked in all his Hell spawn hung glory. Harvey's legs almost gave out.  
“No, I mean it’s nice but you can not be naked.”  
“As you wish my love.” A garment shimmered on, tight everything leaving very little to the imagination. They began to walk, holding hands.  
-  
“So that’s what happened.” Nick explained his side of the night before.  
“Nick! You can’t tease Harvey like that. He’s not like a warlock! You can’t be seductively cruel!”  
“I didn’t know that! I don’t really know him! I mean it’s not to say I’m not interested.”  
“Wait, you're interested?”  
“I.. I didn’t get it before. But when a man who you thought didn’t even like you comes save you from Hell. It makes you admire him a little. I guess I started getting why you like him so much.”

\--  
“So you’re technically a year old?” Harvey said, taking a sip of his milkshake.  
“I mean, sort of. If we’re speaking technically 2001 years old. When I got trapped back in time and had to take the long way back.”  
“What?! How! Wait so you’ll never age? Or die?”  
“No, I can die. Everything can die. I’m just harder to kill. Remember made of clay.”  
“Oh, yeah felt harder. Like marble.”  
“There are some things that’s hard now.” Caliban said casually, causing Harvey to choke on his shake. Caliban laughed, and took Harvey’s hand into his. Unknown to them a certain warlock was jealously watching them through the window.

“Oh, games on.” Nick whispered under his breath. The flowers in his hands withered black, then into ashes without a flame.


	2. In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick apologizes to Harvey. But further things are ensued.

Harvey stirred awake when he felt the presence of weight on the end of his bed. He got up and let the blanket pool down to his waist, revealing his naked from underneath the blanket. At the corner of his bed was Nicholas Scratch wearing a velvet coat dressed with only a pair of finely tailored slacks. He leaned back to reveal more of his toned body to Harvey’s pleasure. 

“Hey, Harv how are you doing tonight.”  
“Nick, what are you doing in my bedroom?” He sat up and leaned closer to Nick. Nick placed a soft hand on Harvey’s wrist. He smiled mischievously, and looked from beneath the stray hairs from his bangs.

“I thought I’d try to make up for what happened in the forest.” His finger lightly rubbed Harvey’s arm traveling upwards towards his shoulder. Harvey liked the sensation of the stroking, he became very relaxed.

“Oh, Nick. You have magic hands.”  
“Wait till you feel my mouth.” Nick said, taking the moment to push Harvey down on the bed and mount him. Harvey looked up as Nick's face was coming down toward his, kissing him on the lips. But it did not end there, as he felt Nick’s lip brushing against his cheek and down to the Neck. Taking moments in between to suck and lip the flesh. Eliciting pleasurable gasp. Harvey’s eyes were open as he was processing the incredible sensations. He convulsed and began to wrap his arms around Nick. 

“Nick...oh gawd Nick please. Please.”  
“What do you want Harv, tell me what you want.”  
“Coat. Take the damn coat off.” Nick smiled, and sat straight up. He snapped his fingers, and the coat seemed to blossom into flames. Harvey wasn’t scared, because somewhere in him he knew that Nick wouldn’t harm him. He let the light show happen, enjoying being able to see Nick in all his glory. Nick didn’t even pay attention to what was happening. His eyes focused entirely on Harvey. When it faded to nothing, Nick was naked and grinding into Harvey.

“That was amazing. Nick, that was incredible. Did you see all those lights?”  
“The only show I was enjoying was you. But if you liked the opening act you’re going to love the main event.” Nick worked his legs between Harvey’s forcing the mortal to wrap his legs around his waist. Harvey groaned feeling Nick’s hardness near his ass. He dreamed of what it would be like to have a man fuck him. Nick put his hands on his hips, slowly stroking the lean muscular sides. He’s trying to tame him for the main event. Nick smiles and Harvey smiles. This moment is better than he imagined.

“Harvey you sure you want this?”  
“Yes, Nick, please I need this. I want this. Fuck me!” Harvey begged.  
“Eager boy aren’t we?” Nick began to insert himself slowly. Harvey made a strangled moaning sound. This was going to hurt, but it was going to hurt and then feel amazing. As Nick's cock inched further into Harvey, his hands began to travel upward. Taking advantage of the forward movement, he reached for Harvey’s nipples. He began to rub them which caused the man underneath him to elicit more sounds.

“Say my name Harvey. Tell me how much you love this. How much you need it.”  
“Gahhh, ohh Nick. Please. Touch. Need. More. Want. Nee-awd”  
“Yeah, that's it Baby ride my dick. All for you. Take all that you want.” Nick worked his full length in, both of them sweating. Harvey’s hair was dampened to his forehead by sweat produced by sex. He began to convulse with Nick’s movements. The slamming of flesh was only drowned out by the sounds of moans. 

“Harder, Nick! Keep hitting that oh gawd!”  
“Come on Kinkle, you ask and you shall receive.” Nick smiled looking down at the source of his pleasure. There was something about Harvey begging and screaming his name that turned Nick on more.  
“Nick, Need more. So much more.”  
“How close are you baby? Want to take care of you.”  
“So close, don’t care, just want it in me.” Harvey began to slam back into Nick. Shocking the warlock at the eagerness of the mortal.  
“Oh my God you're making me cum. Cuming so good!” Harvey cock released a torrent of cum. Leaving a trail that reached his chest. Nick pulled out rapidly causing Harvey to groan. He put his own cock in his hand, and gave it a couple of strokes. His release mixing into Harvey’s own load. Harvey was spent, he was surprised Nick could still move. He looked down to see Nick licking up the combination of their cum and sweat. He crawled up towards Harvey’s lips and gave him a kiss. Feeding Harvey with his tongue the dish made together. Nick’s lips left Harvey’s and traveled down to the base of his Neck. He began to suck on the flesh, leaving a dark bruise.

After the passionate kiss, Nick laid down next to Harvey. Lightly stroking the spent body of the virginal boy. He was blissed out, still reeling from the new stimulation to his body. Nick who had plenty of experience with the pleasures of the flesh still had energy to go. But he didn’t want to scare the boy off.

“So do you accept my apology?” Nick broke the quiet.  
“Uhh.Yeah I do.”  
“Is it just because of the sex?” Nick probed. Harvey laughed.  
“No, I think I still like you. Genuinely.” He turned towards Nick. Looking into the dark eyes.  
Harvey held up a hand, and Nick took it into his own. Linking their fingers together.  
“So want to go steady Kinkle?”  
“How about we have a first date first? Though I think considering this is a home run we're going a bit backwards.” Harvey said.  
”  
“It only counts as a first date, when it happens for real.” Nick said getting up.  
“What do you mean when it’s real?” Harvey said sitting up on his arm.  
“Harvey, call me in the morning. After you wake up.”

Harvey was startled awake, the kind that happened when you have a dream about falling.  
“What the hell?” Harvey said to an empty room. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the light and saw the mark that dream Nick had left in the mirror.  
“Damn, he’s so good.” He said aloud as he touched the mark.


End file.
